Juntos
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: No es que tenga miedo, es sólo que es la primera vez que estará junto a Itachi solo en una cama y nada más para dormir. Reto ItaDei: Nuestra Primera Vez .


**¡Hola Fanfiction! Lamento tanto el haber estado ausente tanto, pero tanto, tanto tiempo ;A; Shame on me u.u Pero bueno, la linda de Itara me invitó a participar para este pequeño reto y dije "Que chuchas, ya es mucho sin escribir"… Quien dijo que la preparatoria en la tarde es sencilla, obviamente estuvo en la mañana. Bueno, sin más para no atrasar el reto les dejo este pequeño fic.**

Deidara suspiró de nuevo, mirando por la ventana del salón de clases.

- Oye Deidara, estas muy callado, ¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó su amigo de toda la infancia, Sasori.

- No es nada, Danna, no se preocupe por mí – le dijo, dándole una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

- Dime que no es sobre Itachi de nuevo, apenas comenzaron con su relación hace apenas un par de meses, no me digas que ya tuvieron su primera pelea – el pelirrojo le dijo, dándole una mirada reprobatoria.

El más joven sólo rió – No es nada por el estilo, Danna, es que los padres de Itachi no van a estar en la ciudad por dos días y su hermano menor va a ir a casa de un amigo, así que me invitó a pasar la noche en su casa. Dice que se siente solo – dijo con un leve puchero y las mejillas un poco rojas.

- Así que, piensas "pasar la noche" con Itachi, ¿Eh? – le dijo con una sonrisa picarona y un tono de burla en su voz.

- ¡No es como lo piensas! – le bufó en voz baja, mirando hacia atrás donde estaba Hidan, riendo junto con Tobi antes de que Kakuzu le diera un duro golpe en la cabeza con el puño.

- No es nada por el estilo, Danna, aún no quiero hacer _eso _con él, sólo vamos a pasar la noche, eso es todo – bufó un poco descontento – Ni que fuera Hidan como para andar dándolas con el primer hombre que me ha buscado desde hace dos años.

- ¿Qué yo que, rubia? – dijo el albino, usando la cabeza de Sasori para recargar sus brazos y descansar su cabeza.

- Quítate Hidan – dijo el más pequeño con un resopló ante las payasadas de su compañero.

- Shh, calla. Ahora, ¿Qué dijiste de mí, rubia oxigenada de botella? – dijo, jalando el mechón de cabello que caía sobre el lado izquierdo de la cara del rubio.

Deidara sólo le dio una mirada no muy sorprendida – Que eres una zorra albina y que las das en cuanto te compran algo lindo – dijo antes de sacarle la lengua.

- ¡Cállate, rubia sin pechos! – dijo el albino con las mejillas un poco rojas.

- Hidan, cállate – dijo el novio del albino, Kakuzu. – Lograrás que te suspendan de nuevo.

- ¡Yo no me voy a callar sólo por que…! Hmm – no logró completar la frase ya que el moreno le tapó la boca con la mano.

- Cállate – dijo antes de dar un beso en el dorso de su propia mano, donde debería estar la boca de Hidan.

- Ustedes sí que son románticos – una nueva voz habló, causando que todos voltearan a ver al único Uchiha en el grupo.

- Hola Dei – dijo con una suave sonrisa.

- ¡Itachi! – dijo el rubio, sonriendo y corriendo con su novio, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- Aww, que lindos, discúlpame si voy a vomitar miel, arcoíris y unicornios – dijo Hidan, ahora desde los brazos de Kakuzu.

- ¡Que te calles! – Bufó el menor, tomando la mano de su Uchiha - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó, sonriéndole.

- Por supuesto – dijo con una sonrisa gentil – Hasta luego - dijo antes de tomar la mano de su rubio, quien se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

- ¡Rubia! ¡Sin globitos no hay fiesta!

- ¡Cállate Hidan! – dijo, sonrojándose a más no poder mientras Itachi se reía quedamente.

Ambos siguieron caminando tranquilamente de la mano hasta la casa del Uchiha, quien fue rápidamente a abrirle paso a los dos.

- Está oscureciendo, ¿Quieres ver la televisión o ya quieres irte a dormir?

Ante esto el Iwa sólo se sonrojó más – ¿Vemos la televisión en tu cama?

- Como quieras – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos fueron rápidos para ponerse la pijama y meterse en la cama del mayor, acurrucándose uno contra el otro.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Itachi lo rompió al empezar a reír levemente.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – dijo el rubio sin dejar su lugar al lado de su novio, suspirando.

- Es sólo que estoy emocionado, nuestra primera noche juntos – dijo con una suave sonrisa. – A ti te noto nervioso, ¿Estás bien?

- Si, no es nada – dijo mirando a los pies de la cama – Es sólo como lo dijiste, nuestra primera noche juntos como pareja… Y Sasori no Danna estaba convencido de que tendríamos… Tú sabes… Sexo.

El Uchiha sólo resopló – Ahora entiendo de dónde sacó Hidan eso de los globitos. Tú sabes que yo no haré nada que tu no quieras, Deidara – dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios.

- Lo sé, te creo – dijo antes de corresponderle el beso y acurrucarse de nuevo en su pecho – No quiero estar en otro lugar más que aquí – suspiró y cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormido poco después.

- Yo tampoco – dijo antes de besar la frente del rubio, apagar la televisión y dormir abrazando a Deidara.****

Oh tan corto, pero oh so much fluff 3 Debo dejar de leer historias Stony que me puedan dar diabetes ;n; Bueno, es un gusto volver a conectarme con ustedes nwn Gracias Itara, de nuevo, por invitarme! Sayo! 


End file.
